


Someone Else

by letsplaychess



Series: Falsettos Songfic Oneshots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Rating for swearing and drinking, Sad Marvin (Falsettos), Songfic, between act 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsplaychess/pseuds/letsplaychess
Summary: Twenty-four days ago, Marvin made the biggest mistake of his life by kicking Whizzer out over a game of chess. He is not doing well.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos Songfic Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to throw my perfectionism overboard and to start writing! 
> 
> I often strongly associate the music I listen to with characters in movies and theater. Many songs have brilliant storytelling components that are not recognized by a wider audience.
> 
> The song used for this one is Someone Else by Duncan Laurence. If you don't know the song, I encourage you to listen to it while reading this.

After work, Marvin didn’t want to go home. 

Home wasn’t home anymore. His stuff was still there, of course, and Jason’s stuff was there. But all of it felt empty without Whizzer’s presence. It had been 24 days since he kicked Whizzer out over a game of chess. Three weeks and three days. He would never admit it to someone out loud, but three weeks and three days ago he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life. It had cost him approximately 6.5 hours to realise that. In the middle of the night, after a restless sleep, he had wanted to reach out and take Whizzer’s hand, only to find out that the spot next to him was empty. 

He left the office building and found himself blending in with the busy crowd. It made him feel better immediately. It was like the strangers were keeping him company. 

Thoughtlessly he walked to the street his car was parked at. His colleagues would laugh at him for driving to work everyday in the busy New York traffic, but Marvin didn’t mind. He jumped in his car, turned on the radio a little too loud and started driving towards the main street that would bring him home. Just when he started to take a left turn, he was cut off by a red car that was way too expensive for the guy driving it. “FUCKING ASSHOLE!”, he yelled as he slammed his brakes as hard as possible. His car came to a halt just in time. Being on the verge of tears, he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. The moment didn’t last long. Around him, impatient people on motor cycles and bikes started to manoeuvre past his car. The car behind him honked. Oh, the chaos of the New York traffic jam. Almost comforting. 

Fifteen minutes later he parked his car close to his favourite diner. He had found the place when he was driving two days after he kicked Whizzer out. On his way home from work he had heard some stupid love song on the radio. His vision had gone blurry from the tears he didn’t know he was crying, and he had pulled over at the first possible parking spot, which happened to be the diner. 

The diner was, like every weekday, full of businessmen talking loudly to their company. Marvin found a spot at the bar, one of the few empty spots, and ordered some sort of cheap beer and a burger. The guy next to him talked about the weather, the girl behind the bar chatted happily about her admittance to NYU for the next academic year, and the tv showed some kind of best baseball moments recap. He didn’t care about any of it, but he was happy to be there. He even found himself not thinking about Whizzer for eight minutes. Apparently he counted those minutes, though, so that statement was debatable.

With a heavy heart, Marvin walked to his car and drove home. Putting his keys in the bowl next to the door, he suppressed the tendency to yell ‘I’m home!’. There was no one else in the apartment, he reminded himself just in time. He settled on the couch, turned on the tv, and wasted the rest of his evening away trying to keep himself distracted from his own mind. 

He decided on an early night, changed into his pyjamas and slid into the bed that was way too big for just him. Looking to the right, he stared at the spot that Whizzer had taken for the past ten months. Marvin knew he was being stupid for what he was about to do, but decided on it anyway. He reached out, grabbed the pillow next to him, and inhaled the scent that his mind immediately identified as Whizzer. It was comforting. It was the reason he hadn’t washed the pillowcase along with the sheets. 

Whizzer was probably fine. Hell, he was undoubtedly screwing some random guy he picked up in a bar right now. Marvin didn’t mind. He didn’t. He didn’t mind that some other guy was running his fingers through that perfect hair, over that perfect skin, looking into those puppy eyes. Kissing those flawless, puffy lips. 

He couldn’t let go.

He needed to know if the scenarios his mind was making up were true. He walked to the phone, dialled Whizzer number, and waited for him to answer.

Whizzer never answered.

**Author's Note:**

> What song do you strongly associate with a Falsettos character? I'll take suggestions! You can also message me on Tumblr: greatest-good


End file.
